


Leader

by TheJadeKnight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeKnight/pseuds/TheJadeKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short smut fic between Josie and my Inquisitor. The tags have the warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a commenter on Shadow. Challenge accepted.

She felt soft velvet covering her eyes. Ropes were winding over her body, her feet weren’t on the floor. “Good, you are awake. I thought I’d have to wait forever,” said a voice right behind her left ear. The voice was lilting and cascaded over her senses. “Josie,” she ghosted out. She breaths were leaving her quickly. “You don’t talk unless you are telling me to stop,” the voice was right in front of her, she could smell the cinnamon of the woman’s breath. She strained towards the sound but her body was held tight by the thick rope. The breeze was hugging her entire body, affirming that she was indeed naked. A hand came to rest at her lower abdomen. Her muscles twitched under the touch. The calloused hand drifted upwards, between her peaks. She pushed her chest forward, presenting it further to the Antivan. The fingers so deft at convincing began dancing around her torso, avoiding sensitive areas begging for attention. They began to drive her insane. She twisted her body, trying to receive some sort of relief for the ache that was gradually becoming intolerable. One talented finger ran down her jaw and to her lips. She opened and began sucking hard on the finger. Josie moaned and removed her finger. The sound traveled like lightning to her heat. She felt the juices run down her thighs. She cried out when a hot, wet mouth encased her nipple. A tongue played with her hard peak. The other breast was treated with pinches and tugs. She gave soft whimpers that filled the air. The touches were removed. Cold air was blown on the wet nipple causing the already hard peak to harden further. She huffed out. The next thing she felt was her ass being cupped. For a woman known for her delicate and subtle dealings, she was anything but in the bedroom. Evelyn can testify for that. So when her ass was pinched, although she jumped, it wasn’t much of a surprise. Evelyn liked pain, Josie liked giving it. Her position made closing her legs impossible so her fluids were flowing freely. She felt a finger circling her entrance and she pushed down, hoping for penetration. Josie moved her hand quickly, not allowing her that. Evelyn groaned in frustration. Josie giggled and quickly thrusted into the woman with two fingers. She screamed out, pulling hard on the scratchy ropes. Josie slowly moved in and out, stroking velvety walls. Evelyn was coming close to climax when Josie moved away. She growled angrily at the Antivan. Josie didn’t return for a few moments but she heard metal and a cabinet closing. “Are you ready?” She asked. Evelyn didn’t know to what she was referring to but her lust-addled mind had her nod. A large tip sat at her entrance and realization dawned on her. The wood phallus pushed slowly inside. She was tired of the slowness, though she knew it was for her own good. When it was fully inside Josie waited for her to adapt to it. Evelyn bucked impatiently but Josie didn’t move. “Beg,” the voice growled out. A hand came up to rip off her blindfold. Maker, the sight in front of her. Josie was completely naked and flushed. Breasts glinting in the moonlight. Their hips connected. The straps on her hips. The sight made her so much more aroused, if it were even possible. The dark eyes of Josie met her green. “Beg,” she repeated. Evelyn took it as a challenge. “Fuck me now. Make me forget everything but the feeling of you against me and inside me. Make them hear us. Make them know I’m yours,” she growled out. The Antivan met her stare and slowly pulled out. Maker no! She thought until Josie slammed back into her. She cried out Josephine’s name. Josephine grunted. Evelyn rocked into the thrusts, creating delicious friction. Josephine nipped at her ear, her jaw, her throat. The Antivan slipped her hand between them and grasped the phallus when she pulled out. When she thrusted inside, her thumb rubbed Evelyn’s clit. Moans and groans. Whimpers and cries. They swirled around them. The pressure became too much for Evelyn and she screamed, eyes slamming shut, muscles tensing. Josie came with her, biting Evelyn neck, muffling the scream ripped out her chest. They sat there for a minute, panting. Josie sluggishly untied the ropes, releasing Evelyn. She fell to her knees but quickly got up. She rubbed the sore points of her body from the rope. Josie lifted her chin with her hand and kissed her deeply. “Happy anniversary, my love,” she said softly. Evelyn grabbed her hand and swung their intertwined fingers between them. “It’s like we were just married yesterday.” She smiled as she said that. Josie led them to the bed. “I love you,” she whispered. She was the leader of the Inquisition and Josie was the leader of her heart.


End file.
